comicmoviesandseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abomination (2008)
The Abomination is a form taken by Emil Blonsky after he took some of the Super Soldier Serum, with a mix of Gamma Radiation. Blonsky increased the gamma ray levels, which makes him larger and stronger than Hulk, his natural enemy, but is unable to change back into human form. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk As both Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Samuel Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's Gamma Radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous beast, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a violent, pitched battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk, after brutally strangling him unconscious with a huge chain, crushes his chest with his foot. The Hulk then flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. The Consultant General Ross and the World Security Council wish to have Emil Blonsky released from prison, as he's considered a war hero and put the blame of the entire battle to Banner. Phil Coulson informs Jasper Sitwell and they come up with a plan to stop Ross from freeing Blonsky, thus Coulson ends up sending the Consultant to annoy Ross. The next day at the restaurant, Agent Sitwell arrives as Agent Coulson eats breakfast. Coulson informs him that their plan worked, and that Blonsky will remain in prison. Personality Abomination is a simple-minded, violent and power-hungry war-monger. Powers and Abilities Powers The Abomination is one of the strongest beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is quite powerful as well. '''Superhuman Strength:' The Abomination has immense physical strength. He was able to restrain the Hulk by himself for an extended period of time. *'Superhuman Leaping:' The Abomination can leap great distances. He can leap at least 500 ft. Invulnerability: The Abomination's skin is impenetrable to gunfire, rockets, and can take tremendous beating at the hands of the Hulk. Regenerative Healing factor: The Abomination can heal any and all wounds he sustains while fighting within a reasonably short amount of time. Superhuman Speed: The Abomination can run 75 mp/h at least, probably faster. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Abomination has the power to catch an R.P.G. shell in midair. Arms/Feet Spikes: The Abomination has sharp spikes on his arms and feet which can pierce Hulk's impenetrable skin like a sharp knife through butter. Strength Level Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: The Abomination has immense physical strength. He was able to restrain the Hulk by himself for an extended period of time. Relationships Emil Blonsky - Alter-ego Boss(es) *'General Thaddeus Ross' - Boss Enemies *'Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemies' Appearance/Actor(s) Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 movies) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (first appearance) - Tim Roth *''The Consultant'' (recycled footage/flashback) - Tim Roth